Skull Island (New Lands)
Statue of Archery Statue of Building Hourglass Statue | mounts = Superior horses | dog = | merchant = | hermit = | camps = 2 | coin_chests = ? | boat = | win = Destroy all portals | defeat = Hourglass is fully depleted }} Skull Island is the sixth accessible island in Kingdom: New Lands. The island itself bears a distinctive skull shape, owing to its eponymous name. The island is significantly harder to survive on than the other islands: The Greed comes in large numbers straight away from the first night, and unlike on all other islands, they also come on the nights following Blood Moon nights. Furthermore, the Monarch has to race against time while facing the island's harsh layout. ''Raw Fury'' description Access ; First time To access the Skull Island for the first time, the Monarch must conquer the fifth island. Once on the boat and looking for the next adventure at the map, the 6th island appears above the first, in a skull shape, becoming a selectable option. Selecting it and clicking the button will transport the monarch and the crew to the new island. To immediately verify the arrival on the Skull Island, see that the broken ship doesn't accept coins. ; Afterwards Upon visiting the Skull Island once, it will be available at the map as any other island, following though the same general condition: the same island cannot be chosen twice consecutively. So after finishing the sixth island, in order to play it again, another island (any other, not only the fifth) must be chosen before. Creating new characters from the map (by clicking the "New Game" button), does not erase the fact you've accomplished the sixth island challenge. This may be immediately verified by opening the Menu and seeing the four little skulls encrusted under the coat of arms. However, to travel to Skull Island again in a new game, the Monarch needs to escape from one other island first. Layout The skull island invariably features the Statues of Archery, of Building and the special Hourglass Statue. Mounts The only mount available is the horse. If the monarch wants to ride any special mount, it's recommended to bring it from the previous island. Hermit There is no hermit cottage in the Skull Island. So, the only hermit available will be the one the monarch bring in the boat from the previous island. Vagrant camps There are only two vagrant camps, one to the left, the other to the right of the town center. It will mostly follow the fifth island standard, where the camps are very far from the town, almost on the cliff portals' adjacency (RNG may spawn one of them nearer sometimes). Portals There is no boat to repair. Securing the crown instead requires destroying all portals, including cliffside portals, one on each side. Win condition | blessing = Freezes the falling sand for 1 day, delaying the defeat originally scheduled for day 50. }} Unlike all other islands, which contain a dock at one end, both ends of the island are capped by Cliff Face Portals, meaning that the only way to defeat Skull Island is for the monarch to eliminate all portals on both sides, rather than the usual strategy of constructing a boat and sailing away. This condition along with the absence of hermits, special mounts and some statues ensure that the island is made to be the most challenging encounter for the monarch thus far, leaving them with no choice but to use their survival skills to the fullest. Instant defeat condition Apart from having the crown stolen by greedlings the Skull Island brings an additional defeat condition, which is associated with the new sculpture: the Hourglass Statue. If the hourglass is fully depleted, the Monarch loses the challenge. The default time for the hourglass to deplete (i.e. if no coins are given to it) is fifty days, more precisely it'll deplete during the night of the forty-ninth day. If this happens, the game stops, states "All is lost" and a new Heir will have to start again by choosing a new island. Tips It is highly recommended to pack a boat with three knights (the maximum number) and bringing a good mount along with a hermit, when setting sail for Skull Island. Download The Skull Island DLC is available for New Lands owners, as an optional DLC on: : Steam And, as an embed feature, on the following platforms: : History References About the Skull Island on [https://store.steampowered.com/app/760200/Kingdom_New_Lands__Skull_Island/#game_area_description Steam Store]. Category:DLC